This invention relates to an improved gang lock assembly for a cabinet, i.e., a lock assembly for simultaneously locking and unlocking a plurality of drawers.
The inventive gang lock assembly includes a vertically extending locking bar behind each row of drawers which eliminates the need to align each individual locking latch on the drawers. Accordingly, drawers of different heights can be used in the cabinet, and the latch behind each drawer will engage the locking bar regardless of the vertical position of the drawer. Each locking bar is pivotable about a vertical axis, and the locking bars are connected by a connecting rod so that they pivot simultaneously. One of the drawers moves an actuator rearwardly when the drawer is closed, and the actuator moves the locking bar behind the drawer, and thereby each of the other locking bars, into the locking position. The drawers need not be in their closed positions when the locking bars are pivoted to their locking positions, and the latch on each drawer engages the locking bar behind the drawer and locks the drawer when the drawer is closed. In one embodiment of the invention the drawer which carries the lock can be fully closed when the drawers are unlocked.